


Abielle

by TavMai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavMai/pseuds/TavMai
Summary: A 1940s actress runs into some problems when she starts to get TOO involved in the mafia.





	1. Chapter 1

Bee was walking down a dark alleyway, a shortcut back to her apartment. Her apartment. The thought of her warm, small cozy apartment in the downtown of New York was very welcoming on a chilly December evening. She had to stay late on set for her starring role in a melancholic drama that Micheal Jones was directing. She was the main role of Cassiopeia Agnes, a shy princess in Grecian times. Grecian dramas were all the rage right now at the box office. 

Baetricee got a cool chill that climbed up her spine, her arms spiked up with goosebumps. Oh, she forgot. She was walking home in her sweetheart neckline, a black dress with a slit in the side in 32-degree weather. With no shawl or shrug to cover her up. Needless to say, she was cold and trying to get home. Bee had already let her hair down in an effort to keep her neck warmer and protected. As she walked, she rubbed her arms in an attempt to get rid of the bone-chilling cold. 

All of a sudden she heard a clatter from ahead. The back door of a bar had opened as quickly as it had closed. But in-between that moment, a man was thrown out. He seemed big, burly, and intimidating. Bee had stopped walking for a second but resumed, quicker now, in an attempt to beat the man out of the alleyway. Baetricee was almost running now in her uncomfortable heels. The man was recovering from being thrown out as he hiccuped violently. He stood in the alleyway, halting Bee. 

“Hey, I know you!” The drunk said as he found Baetricee’s figure. Bee quickly turned around in order to protect herself from the following harassment. “I assure you, sir, I have no idea who you are.” She could feel the man’s leering glaze over her curvy figure. “You may not know me, but I definitely know you, .” The hot, intoxicated breath of the man washed over her bare shoulders, as she shivered at the nickname.

Only to mob boys, she was known as Honey Bee. This man was a part of the mob and Bee probably DID know him. She turned around slowly again, noticing how close the figure was to her. Her eyes reached his face and she immediately knew who it was. 

The man was the leader of the Eastside, King. King was not his real name, but no one knew what it really was. How did Bee not recognize King? His voice was big, booming, and boisterous. All previous adjectives also describe King’s character and actions. Almost everyone in the city knew of King and his East Side Swingers. They were a rough crowd. 11-year-old boys chewing tobacco and smokin’ cigars turning into 16-year-old men put in the slammer for murder. They were different from the classy West Side Wolves. The Wolves still committed murder, yes. But they only hit the men who deserved it. The Swingers murdered for murder, not vigilante justice.

“King…” Bee breathed out into the freezing winter night, her breath turned to fog mixed with King’s musky scent of booze and cigars. “You do know me…How sweet of you, Honey,” King murmured in reply as he got closer to Baetricee’s small, shivering form. King snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Bee struggled to get away from the bulky man looming above her. She almost let out a shriek until a loud growl came from the other end of the alley.

Both Bee and King looked over in curiosity to see a large dog in a threatening position next to its owner. King lifted away from Bee hesitantly and started to shuffle towards the dog. “Scram dog! Hey! Yeah! Get your dog outta here you brown nose!” King yelled to the man. The guy took a step forward and yelled back, “Dummy up, I can hear ya.” Bee swallowed a chuckle and squinted towards the figure walking closer to King. “The doll doesn’t appear to like you very much, eh drip?” The man directed at King. “Get outta here fella, before you get knocked off.” King glared. 

The dog pounced onto King- almost knocking him to the ground -and snarled in his face. All of a sudden, King backed up, turned away, and left. Without another word. Bee watched King leave and stared after him for a minute, hesitant to turn around to the man with the dog. “Hi sugar, are you rationed?” The man said behind her as Bee whipped around and noticed the hand held out to her. “I’m rationed just fine, thank you sir,” Baetricee said, shaking the stranger’s hand reluctantly. “I recognize you from somewhere. But I’m sure I’ve never seen a dame as bombshell-like as you walkin’ around. What’s your name, sweet?” The guy said. “Baetricee. My friends call me Bee.” Bee replied, trusting this man with her name. “Baetricee? Extra ‘e’ at the end?” He asked quickly, Baetricee nodding soon after. “Oh, man! I knew I know you! You’re that glitterati, high pill in those talkies! I heard you also dabble with the Mafia. But I’m sure that ain’t true… Right, ?” 

Bee stopped. He was apart of the mob too. “Just, who are you, sheik?” Baetricee whispered, slyly, and seductively. The man turned to his dog and knelt beside it. “I’m whoever you want me to be, moll.” He said, punctuating the last word just as Bee had. “Theodore, my friends call me Ted.” Ted continued. “Nice to know. Also, I’m not a moll, just a bearcat who got assaulted.” Bee growled, lowering her eyes in the direction that King stalked off in. “Bearcat, huh? Nice to know you could’ve handled yourself in that situation. Sorry I interrupted your playtime.” Ted replied, his eyebrows rising and falling in rhythm with his words. He stood up from his position next to his dog, crossing his arms. “What side of town are ya from Theo?” Bee asked, ignoring the previous comments, shivering in the December cold. “Ah, geez, sorry about that dame. Let me lend ya my coat.” He slid his jacket off his squared shoulders and hung it around Bee. 

“Thank you, kind chap,” Bee said and started walking out of the alley, impatient to get home. Ted rushed off to walk next to her. “I’m with the wolves, Ms.,” He said, coolly. That explained his tepid nature, but it didn’t explain what he was doing on the East side of the city. “What are you doing on this side of town?” Bee asked accusingly. “Just exploring, got a job to do over here next week.” Bee knew what job he was talking about. He was going to knock someone off. It’s not like Bee was surprised, she knew he was in the mob, it was just strange to think about. Who would he be killing? Someone in her neighborhood is going to die next week. Would it be Mr. Lorenz from downstairs? Or old Mrs. Parkinson who was always ready for tea and shortcake. Bee wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Baetricee walked a little faster after Ted told her that. It’s not that she was uncomfortable, she just didn’t want to be snapped in a picture with a stranger in the middle of a December night. She got to her building, The Royal Maison, and almost took off her heels right then and there. “May I see you again some other time, bearcat?” Ted purred out, his voice mixing with the jazz tunes coming out of the bar across the street, making the scene more romantic than it should have been. “Depends on the mood, big guy,” Bee said, swinging the door open and shuffling inside. She turned around just as she pushed the elevator button, seeing Ted standing with half his body inside the building, a dopey, childish look on his face. Baetricee grinned as she turned back around, hopping into the elevator. 

She bit her lip as the door slid open and dinged. Thinking quietly to herself, Bee decided that she would see Ted again. She would get him out of the Mafia, somehow, someway. Wait. No, she wouldn’t! She was not falling for this random fella she met on the street, let alone a mob boy. A cute mob boy, nonetheless. Bee would take him if she could, but that’s the thing, she couldn’t. She had her reputation as an actress. Baetricee couldn’t just throw that away and elope with a mob boy. So many had worked hard to get her here and he couldn’t let that ever go to waste.

Bee swung her apartment door open, closed it behind her, and locked it tight. She flipped her shoes off, set her bag down, and took off her coat. Wait… Ted’s coat! She had forgotten to give it back to him! Small hands ran themselves over the silky, tailored cloth. Bee reveled in the craftsmanship. She then groaned, hunched her back, and put the coat on the rack. Turning into the kitchen, Bee put her hair up into a ponytail and reached into the cupboard. Standing on her tiptoes searching for the cat food, she felt her little kitten, Caspar, brush himself against her leg. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Bee muttered to the cat, knowing he couldn’t respond. Caspar wandered over to the couch, waiting for Bee to finish putting his wet food onto a plate. Baetricee set the food down and laid down on her stomach next to the tiny kitten. Once she got bored of watching him eat, she got up slowly and stretched her arms out. Bee wandered down the hall and entered her bedroom, smelling her sweet rose perfume lingering in the air. She changed into a pale pink pajama top that went down to half her thigh and then walked over to her balcony. She let her hair down and stared at the bright New York lights, breathing in the chilly air. Feeling her hair billowing around her, the wind stung her eyes a bit and welled up. She let the salty tears drop, not knowing why she was crying but not needing a reason either. 

Bee remembered the hot, intoxicated hands of King wandering over her waist and pulling her close. Too close. Too hot. Too hot for a man that was so, so cold. Feeling the goon get close, smelling his booze and smoke-filled breath. Heating her face, chilling her heart, scaring her mind. Bee sobbed. She hated this, hated that he was almost able to do that to her. King had scared her, and she didn’t like it. But King sure got his enjoyment out of people’s pain, that she was certain of. But, amongst the fear, she was thankful. Thankful that she was saved. Thankful that King couldn’t continue.

Bee wasn’t a bearcat. 

Clinging to the door into her bedroom, Bee thought about Hollywood. Her manager had told her that going to Hollywood may be a better future for a young actress like her. She was only 19 after all, many her age weren’t even living out of their parents' home yet. Bee was halfway across the country from her mother. What if she SHOULD go to Hollywood? Away from the Swingers and Wolves. Away from ‘Honey Bee’. 

As she opened the door, a warm softness engulfed Bee. Loving the feeling, Baetricee flung herself onto her king-sized bed, with velvety soft blankets pulling her in closer. She felt little paws trotting onto her bed and up to her back. Caspar jumped over her back, landed near Bee’s stomach, and curled up. Immediately after she laid a hand on him, he started purring. Feeling herself relax, Bee closed her eyes and waited until the sweet hug of sleep wrapped itself around her.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold winter breeze wafted through Ted’s bedside window. He had gotten home later than expected last night and had forgotten to close his windows all the way. He opened his eyes a pinch and saw a beautiful, white, snow-filled sky. Ted heard Atticus snoring from the ground. He groaned and sat up in bed, his legs still sore from walking around town. How do those broad’s do it? Walkin’ around in their fancy shoes and dresses all night.

Ted hopped off of the bed, careful not to step on Atticus. She was a big dog and a lot of people confused her for a male. But Ted knew ol’ Atty couldn’t hurt a fly unless she felt threatened. Just like last night, when that guy was touchin’ on ‘bearcat’. Ted also knew that that doll wasn’t as courageous as she made herself out to be.

Clambering into the kitchen, Ted noticed his crewmate, Jonny, cooking something in the fryer. “Whatcha doin’, Jonny boy?” Ted asked, ruffling up Jon’s clean slicked-back hair and grabbing the bread. “Hey, Teddy. Just making some eggs.” Jon joked back, slicking his hair back down. Ted hummed in response thinking of eggs and toast for breakfast. “Where were ya at last night, cake-eater?” Jon asked, jokingly referring to the fact that Ted was out late last night without a reason. 

“I was walkin’ around the Eastside,” Ted said sheepishly. The Wolves weren’t supposed to go to the Eastside. Any Wolf found ‘trespassing’ on Swinger property was found knocked off in the streets. “The EAST side?! Ted you have GOT to be pulling my leg-“ Jon was interrupted by Ted's hand slapping over his mouth. The rest of the Wolves were still sleeping and you didn’t want to wake up a resting Wolf. “Shut your bone box, Jon!” Ted whisper yelled. 

Ted released Jon’s mouth and put his pointer finger to his lips, signifying to be quiet. “What can’t you be dormy in the Westside, eh? You know that going over to the Eastside could mean gettin’ shot, or worse. Ted, we get mad dough for this job. We get mad frails too!” Jon pleaded in a hushed tone, trying to make eye contact with Ted to no avail. “Look, if I ever get knocked off, all my dame’s will go right to you, bo,” Ted said amusingly, almost laughing as he danced around Jon. Ted went over to his bedroom and changed into street clothes.

As Ted was walking out the door, Jon shouted, “You better not be goin’ anywhere that’ll get you killed.” Ted chuckled. “No promises.” He retorted, closing the door to the crew house. Ted let out a deep sigh and pounced down the steps of the Wolves hideout. A hideout in the middle of the city, but a hideout nonetheless. The bustling New York streets replaced the empty ones from the night before. Ted walked down the street, not knowing where he was going. It sure was cold, just like last night. Ted was glad that he had grabbed his coat before he left last night. He should’ve grabbed it before he left the house this morning. Where had he put it?

Oh.

Oh no.

Ted had given it to doll face. And then doll face had gone home. And hadn’t given his coat back. Ted stopped in the street, almost red in the face thinking about it. Baetricee lived on the Eastside. Not the West. Ted checked behind him and then flagged down a cab. As soon as one pulled up, Ted checked behind him again and hopped into the car. “The Royal Maison, please.” The driver gave him a weird look, checking him out and then shrugging it off. 

As the cab pulled up to the Maison, Ted paid the driver and pounced out of the car, eager to see bearcat again. He walked off to the door and peered inside the glass before he swung it open. He saw the elevator and immediately realized he didn’t know what floor or room the doll lived in. Ted walked over to the front desk, hoping that this wouldn’t take long. “What room does Baetricee live in?” He asked the man. “Listen, pal, Miss Garrete doesn’t do house visits or signatures, so I would advise you to leave.” The man said nonchalantly, turning right back around to listen to the phone. “Hey, she took my coat last night. I had lent it to her because it was cold.” Ted said and/or shouted at the man, hoping to get his attention back. 

“I’m sorry sir, but if you don’t get off of the property at this moment, I will have to call security. Miss Garrete does not accept visitors nor other residents in her home unless invited.” Said the man, restating what Ted knew already. Ted was about to try and explain the situation again, but an elevator ding sounded throughout the lobby, alerting both of the men. And out clacked a pair of black kitten high heels, sent straight from Italy from the designer Salvatore Ferragamo, followed by the sweet scent of rose perfume. And in the woman's arms, was a coat that was given to her by a gentlemanly mob boy. 

“Bearcat!” Ted exclaimed, rushing over to her, skidding to a stop right behind her. Bee turned around quickly, her hair snapping back into perfect place. “Oh! I was hoping to see you again!” She said excitedly, leaning forwards just a bit. Bee held the coat out for Ted to take. “Here you go, Ted.” Handing over the coat, Bee smiled. Ted jumped once she said his name, assuming that she had forgotten him already. 

“Oh. Oh, thanks bearcat! Uhm, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?” Ted said, stuttering a bit at first but quickly regaining his composure. Bee’s face drooped slightly. “I would like that very much, but I have to be in the studio all the rest of this week.” She said, sounding more disappointed than anything. Ted looking a bit hurt for a second but didn’t hold it against her. Bee was expected to be somewhere and Ted understood that she couldn’t just run away from her responsibilities as he did. “I get it. Are you heading to the studio now?” Ted asked, hoping that he would be able to come along for an adventure into acting life. 

“Yes, I am! Please come- oh wait. Would you like to come with me?” Bee restated, not wanting to sound desperate for him to go. Ted nodded, adding eagerly, “Only if you want me to, of course.” Bee grinned and nodded back, intertwining her arm with his. She waved to the front desk man as he stared on in shock at the two’s interaction.

As they exited the building, the cold air whipped Baetricee’s hair into a knot. Bee shivered for a second and walked closer to Ted, searching for warmth. On their way to the studio, they decided to take the shortcut through the alleyway again. Ted had convinced her that everything would be fine. 

The pair walked down the alleyway, Bee being careful to stay behind Ted. The daily honking of cars echoing around them in-between the tightly spaced buildings. Ted led the way but stopped when he heard shuffling from behind them. He freed his arm, reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a handgun, and whipped around. Ted pushed a shocked Bee into his waist and slightly behind him. 

“What’s going on?” Bee said as she was shoved next to Ted. “Get out of the way, bearcat. This isn’t going to be good.” Ted murmured back, pointing a gun at the end of the alley that they came in. Of course, the one time Ted hadn’t checked behind him, they were being followed. Bee peered around Ted, seeing a bulky man standing there along with two of his goons. “Step away from the moll, dewdrop.” The man growled, his voice low and gravely. 

It was King.

Ted held his arm out, blocking Bee from his view. “Come and get ‘er.” Theo played back, accusingly. The two goons stepped forward, metal bats in their hands. King stopped them short, surprising them. “Look, brown nose, we can handle this like gentleman or we can get the coppers involved. And we both know what side of town them boys’ prefer.” King hurled. The cops of NY were extremely corrupted. The Swingers always paid them off to keep their mouths shut about anything they did. 

Bee tugged on Ted’s sleeve and whispered, “Look, I’ll be alright, just give me to them.” Ted shook his head and looked her straight in the eye. “I can’t do that. Not with clean conscious.” He said, his eyebrows slightly turning up sympathetically. “Then we do this the hard way,” King stated plainly, reaching into his jacket and pulled out a gun as well. “Bee, get down!” Ted yelled as a shot rang out.

A scream erupted from Bee’s mouth as she dove to the side. She recovered quickly to see Ted crumpled on the ground. The other men were gone, except for King. “Get over here moll.” He howled, holding out his arm. A groan sounded from the other side of the alley. Bee snapped her attention back to a wounded Ted. She shuffled closer to him, ripping her stockings on the rough concrete of the alley. 

“GET OVER HERE, GIRL!” King bellowed deeply as Bee raised her hands to her ears, sensitive from the gunshot and yelling. Bee's eyes widened and welled up with tears as she sat next to Ted. Placing her hands on him, she felt his ragged breathing. Ted groaned in pain when she touched the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. “It’ll be okay,” Bee murmured softly, sensitively trying to move Ted, her move and hands shaking. 

Tires screeched from outside of the alley and Bee heard voices yelling to King. ‘The cops..’ Bee thought and looked over, her dreams being smashed as she saw King standing right above her. Bee gasped and kicked away from King, trying to get away from him. King rushed forward and grabbed Bee’s arm, tugging her to the entrance of the alley. “No, no! Where are you taking me! Theodore!” She yelled, being pushed into the sleek black car.

The rough hands of one of King’s goons wrapped around Bee, holding her back. “You can’t just do this! I’ll call the police!” Bee screamed out, the car starting up with a rumble. “Who are they going to believe, a pampered little actress or the state’s most notorious Mafia leader?” King snarled from the passenger seat. Bee stuttered and tried to pry herself from the man’s hands. As soon as she had, she whipped around to smack him in the face.

“Ow! Hey!” The man screamed and grabbed Bee by the hair, yanking as hard as he could. She yelped in pain and told him to let go. “That’s precious cargo, boy. Whatever you do to her, I do to you.” King roared, threatening the man. The guy let Bee go and shoved her to the other side of the car, leaving Baetricee with a sensitive scalp and teary face. 

The rest of the trip was silent, only broken with the occasional sob and hiccup from Bee. ‘Where are we going? What will happen to Ted?’ Bee thought. Ted. He laid shot, practically dying in an alley. He was shot close to his lung, Bee had determined. 

Bee wasn’t a bearcat. She was a coward.

Page Count: 5.6

Word Count: 1943


End file.
